openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Mapping manual/Map gameplay
As it was discussed in the Pre-mapping stage, gameplay can be divided into two classes: Core gameplay (the basic ruleset which players will abide to) and Map gameplay (the environment where the players are able to interact with). In this page, we'll talk about the latter. Floorplan Gameplay basics and multiplayer floorplan introduction by Sjoerd "Hourences" De Jong Local fights Level Design Patterns, a paper by Simon Larsen about principles of unified level design. Defense areas Level Design Patterns, a paper by Simon Larsen about principles of unified level design. Balance A good explanation of what balance is comes from Phillp Tasker, from Treyarch: Balance is an important principle to be aware of in design. It should suggest an awareness of the balance between various elements. The balance of a map refers to the predictable climate the player will find themself in.Map Design at UnrealEd Wiki A perfectly balanced map would ultimately be pretty boring to play. On the other hand, a completely unbalanced map can also make for boring play in that the first player to gain control will keep control easily. The ideal is a map in which there is enough unbalance to make it interesting yet not so much as to make it overwhelmingly controllable.CPMA guide for competitive map design Gravity, the center of the map, stairs, ramps, platforms, jumppads, all of these environment features and more do play a role regarding a map's balance in different ways. All in all, the more complex and varied the floor plan of a DM map becomes, the harder it is to regulate its balance.Map Balance by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Weapon/item placement is another balance upsetter.Item placement by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Finally, Adam Crist from Certain Affinity suggests to try to ensure that every strong position on the map has a counter to it. If you have a strong sniper location, either create another sniper location that has line of sight to the first, and/or create a back path that is protected from the sniper so players with mid-range and close-range weapons can outflank the sniper. In addition to creating counters to strong locations on a level, also ensure that each team has equal access to these locations. This of course also extends to weapon locations. Connectivity Gameplay basics and multiplayer floorplan introduction by Sjoerd "Hourences" De Jong CPMA guide for competitive map design Connectivity by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Alternate routes CPMA guide for competitive map design Level Design Patterns, a paper by Simon Larsen about principles of unified level design. Collision points Level Design Patterns, a paper by Simon Larsen about principles of unified level design. Reference points Level Design Patterns, a paper by Simon Larsen about principles of unified level design. Map flow Map Planning on the UnrealEd wiki. Map Flow on the UnrealEd wiki. CPMA guide for competitive map design Map Flow by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Vertical (Z-axis) fighting Map Planning on the UnrealEd wiki. Map Flow on the UnrealEd wiki. Z-Axis on the UnrealEd wiki. CPMA guide for competitive map design Weapon and item placement Risk vs. reward Map Design at UnrealEd Wiki CPMA guide for competitive map design Item Placement Scales and sizes in general CPMA guide for competitive map design Clipping CPMA guide for competitive map design Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Types of layouts Arena Also called "Single atrium". It involves one central area where most of the combat takes place. Most of the hallways and passages lead from this central area to it.Tim Willits' opinions on mapping at Gamasutra's Secrets of the Sages Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Circular Maps which are circular in design. The player rarely needs to turn around from the main path.Tim Willits' opinions on mapping at Gamasutra's Secrets of the Sages Linear Maps built with few alternate paths.Tim Willits' opinions on mapping at Gamasutra's Secrets of the Sages Location-Based Allows players to always know where they are. Have many unique identifiable areas, each with their unique twist. Weapon/item placement is usually done so each area has it's distinctive weapon.Tim Willits' opinions on mapping at Gamasutra's Secrets of the Sages This is especially recommended on big maps.Paul Jaquays' opinions on mapping at Gamasutra's Secrets of the Sages Theme-Centered Uses something unique to combat and over-exaggerates it all over the map. Good for players looking something unique. Themes need to enhance gameplay, not detract from it.Tim Willits' opinions on mapping at Gamasutra's Secrets of the Sages Multiple atriums CPMA guide for competitive map design Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Level-Walkway Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Stack-Overlap Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Yard Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit 2-fort Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit String-Bundle Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Room-Corridor-Room Architecture by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit Notes External links * Balance vs. Imbalance: An Essay About Strategy at UP Forums